total drama wonderland
by eclipse total
Summary: adaptacion de 'alicia en el pais de las maravillas' con personajes de isla del drama, la historia se situa después del campamento y antes de luz drama accion... parece ser que Gwen extraña a todos sus ex-compañeros campistas, incluso a Chris xD


HOLA! Bueno pues, estaba escribiendo un capitulo de mi otro fic de Total Drama mientras escuchaba la cancion 'alice' de 'avril lavigne' y se me ocurrio hacer esto, espero que les guste, es mi tercer fic en la pagina, mi segundo de TDI y mi primer one-short, fue dificil, incluso pienso que me salio un poquito largo

En resumen: ¿a alguien se le había ocurrido como sería 'alicia en el pais de las maravillas' con personajes Isla del drama? pues aquí tiene mi versión xD, es algo muy loco pero fue divertido crearlo, no he visto la peli de Tim Burtom pero... he visto la peli animada de disney y de niña leí una versión del libro, así que si conosco la historia, además de que, como los que tambien la conocen ya lo veran, le cambie cositas, como la siyuacion de Trent

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama Island no me pertenece, tampoco el pais de las maravillas

* * *

Esa era una tarde común y corriente, como todas las otras tardes de sus tan aburridas vacaciones, es cierto que Gwen odiaba estar en ese campamento de pacotilla, pero ahora que todo había acabado, realmente lo extrañaba; no tenía como pasar el tiempo en estas vacaciones, así que aceptó la invitación de su tía Cáterin para pasarlas en su mansión, rodeada de jardines que más bien parecían espesos bosques

Era invierno, ya había pasado medio año desde que compitió en ese tormento que el público y los productores preferían llamar reality show, la chica no había perdido contacto con ese chico con el que ahora salía, Trent, uno de los únicos chicos con cerebro que había conocido en ese lugar

La chica gótica observaba él horizonte por la ventana de la habitación en donde estaba, en momentos como esos extrañaba las llamadas ocasionales del chico peli-negro, decidió salir a caminar por los jardines, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le quitara la nostalgia que sentía en ese momento, tomó entre sus manos una chaqueta negra y bajo hacía la sala, buscó a su tía para decirle que saldría, pero no la encontró así que se puso la chaqueta y agarró camino hacía los jardines

Lo aceptara o no, ella extrañaba todo lo vivido en ese campamento, sabía que lamentablemente tenía que volver a sufrir con Chris McClean, pues había obtenido un lugar en la secuela de Total Drama, pero eso también le alegraba, el tener una vida normal ahora si que le parecía extraño

Decidió sentarse un momento recostada en el tronco de un viejo árbol, cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás, sentía como el viento acariciaba su rostro y de un momento a otro se quedo dormida

* * *

Gwen despertó y para su sorpresa era de día, ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida? ¿Acaso durmió ahí toda la noche? La joven se puso de pie, seguramente su tía estaría preocupada así que dio la vuelta para regresar

La joven caminaba entre los arboles, recordaba haber caminado en dirección opuesta para llegar a ese árbol pero entonces ¿por qué no llegaba aún a ver la casa de su tía? ¿Era posible que estuviera perdida? se negaba a aceptar que estuviera perdida, siguió caminando y seguiría así hasta llegar a la mansión

La caminata de la joven se vio interrumpida cuando se encontró con un conejo, era muy parecido al conejo de DJ, eso fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza, pero ¿en que estaba pensando?, es un simple conejo, todos los conejos se parecen, lo extraño es que su tía nunca mencionó que hubiera conejos en sus jardines

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?¿estas perdido? - le preguntó Gwen al conejo acercandose cuando escucho una vocesita que repetía "se me hace tarde, se me hace tarde" Gwen volteo por todos lados pero no vio a nadie, el conejo comenzo a correr - ¡ESPERA ¿A DONDE VAS? - gritó Gwen siguiendolo, tal vez era una tonteria seguir al conejo pero ella ya conocia a todos los empleados que trabajaban en los jardines de su tía y esa voz definitivamente no era de alguno de ellos por lo que se asustó

De repente perdió al conejo de vista y redujo su velocidad, al menos ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de donde escuchó esa voz por lo que siguió caminando sin rumbo hasta que el suelo bajo sus pies se desplomó y cayó por una rampa - ¡AAAAAAAHHH! - gritaba Gwen, no podía detenerse y de repente la rampa terminó, provocando que la chica cayera hacía el obscuro vacio

* * *

Gwen abrio los ojos, se encontraba en un cuarto muy extraño, inspeccionó con la mirada las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, no había nada, era un simple cuarto vacio, no, no estaba vació, logró distinguir una mesita al centro del cuarto, la joven se acercó y agarró lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa, una botellita llena de una sustancia extraña, Gwen leyó la etiqueta de la botella - encoger ¡¿Qué significa todo esto? - se preguntó mientras elevaba la mirada, no lograba ver el techo de la habitación en la cual había caído, ¿caído? ahora Gwen lo recordaba todo, su caída, debio de haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza y de seguro ahora estaba delirando, eso tenía que ser un simple sueño

- Bien, si esto es un sueño entonces no debe de ser peligroso, me pregunto que pasara si bebo esto - y tras decir esto la chica bebió un trago de la extraña sustancia - esto no tiene sabor - se quejó pero de repente se sintió un poco extraña, pudo ser su imaginacion pero en ese momento podía jurar que todo a su alrededor crecía

Gwen cerró los ojos asustada, esa cosa era peor que el alcohol, y no es que supiera de eso pero nunca había escuchado de alguien que se emborrachara solo con beber un sorbo

Cuando nuestra protagonista abrio los ojos no vio nada mas que una puerta "¿qué ocurrio?" se preguntó, se dio la media vuelta y se topó con un pilar de madera a pocos milimetros de su cara "¿De dónde salió esto?", la chica no quiso darle mucha importancia, lo que le había pasado bastaba para tenerla confundida así que se dirigió a la puerta, tal vez esa fuera la salida, al llegar pudo ver que se encontraba cerrada con llave - ¡Genial! esta cerrada con llave, ahora que haré - giró 180° y lo que vió la aterro, pero tambien la ayudó a comprender lo que esa sustancia había hecho

Observó los 'pilares de madera', ya no era uno, sino cuatro, subió la vista y se dio cuenta que esos no eran pilares, sino que eran las patas de la mesa de la cual había tomado esa bebida, "encoger" recordaba la chica "esa cosa me hizo esto" luego pudo ver un destello sobre dicha mesa, se acercó y vio la figura de una llave a la orilla, esa llave tenía que ser la que abria esa puerta, el problema ahora era llegar hasta ella, bajo la vista pensando en lo que podía hacer y vio unos pastelitos, se acercó y leyó una etiqueta en el plato que decía 'crecer', no lo pensó dos veces y comió un pedazo, de inmediato su tamaño incrementó hasta tener la estatura que tenía normalmente

Estaba decidida a salir de ese lugar así que tomó la llave esta vez y volvio a beber de esa extraña sustancia, sucedio lo mismo que la primera vez, solo que ahora miró su mano, todo estaba bien, llevaba la llave, se volvio a acercar a la puerta, introdujo la llave en el cerrojo y la giro, la puerta se abrio y la cruzó

* * *

Caminó por mucho tiempo, estaba cansada así que decidió sentarse a la sombra de un arbol, apoyó la espalda en el tronco y cerró los ojos - ¿Qué es este lugar? - se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta

-Esto es ¡WONDERLAND!

-¡AAAAAHHH! - Gwen se levantó de un salto por el susto pero cuando recorrió el lugar con la mirada no vio a nadie - ¿pero qué...?

-Aca arriba - la interrumpió alguien, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules, Gwen lo conocía, se encontrba sentado en una rama del arbol en el que estaba recargada

- ¿Cody? ¿tu que rayos haces en este lugar? - preguntó Gwen

- ¿Cody?¿Quien es ese? yo no lo conozco me debes de estar confundiendo - dijo el chico sentado en la rama, Gwen lo vio bien y notó algo que no había notado antes

-¿Qué es ese disfraz? - refiriendose a unas orejas de gato que tenía en su cabeza y una cola tambien de gato, ambas cosas de pelo gris al igual que su vestimenta

-¿De que disfraz hablas? - dijo sin comprender

-Esas orejas y la cola, ¿por qué traes esas cosas?

-¿Esto? - le preguntó sujetandose la punta de una de sus orejas - esto no es un disfraz, soy un gato ¡maw! :3- le contestó simplemente haciendo un ademán con la mano fingiendo un zarpazo - =^w^=

-Valla, y pensé que era yo la que estaba delirando ¬¬

-¿por qué dices que estas delirando? - preguntó el chico-gato igual de sonriente

-dime ¿en dónde estoy?

-ya te lo dije - se bajó de las ramas - esto es ¡WONDERLAND!

-¿Wonderland? - preguntó aún sin entender del todo lo que pasaba

-¿es que acaso no hablas español o que? - preguntó

-Mmmm... - Gwen lo pensó por un momento - esto debe de ser un sueño, es algo así como 'alicia en el país de las maravillas' solo que aquí yo soy alicia, entonces... TÚ DEBES SER EL GATO SONRIENTE - le dijo a su compañero

-Valla, tu SI eres inteligente, se nota que no eres de este lugar, mi nombre es Gato - se presentó el sujeto parecido a Cody - es un gusto =^.^=

-yo soy Gwen, y acabas de decirlo, no soy de aquí, ¿sabes como puedo salir de este lugar?

-No, no lo sé, pero tal vez el ogro, perdón, el rey, sepa como se sale de aquí

-Supongo que debo de hacer todo lo que hizo Alicia para salir de aquí ¿no? incluso enfrentarme a la reina en el juego de croquet, o mejos dicho al rey

-¿Queeeee? ¿piensas desafiar al rey a un juego de croquet? nadie le gana al rey, y si lo llegaras a hacer te aseguro que no saldras de este lugar, al menos no completa

-Tal vez pueda cruzar este lugar evitando lo que hizo alicia - Gwen parecia no haberle hecho caso a Gato - puedes decirme en que dirección queda el palacio de la reina - Gato solo dio un suspiro de resignacion y le señaló con el dedo el camino que debia seguir - bien, muchas gracias Gato, nos vemos - se despidió

-Esta bien - su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer - adios y suerte - al final solo quedo la cabeza - la necesitaras - y con esto desaparecio dejando solo su sonrisa la cual terminó por desaparecer segundos después

"ese gato siempre me dio miedo" pensaba Gwen "mejor busco a la reina, mientras más rapido salga de esto mejor" así la joven siguió caminando

* * *

Llevaba mucho tiempo caminando, desde que se había despedido de Gato no se había encontrado a nadie más, ahora caminaba por un camino definido, entonces se encontro con dos chicas que se acercaban, dos chicas que también conocía bien, Katie y Sadie

-Hola - saludo la más delgada

-¿Cómo le va? - saludo su compañera

-¿Katie y Sadie? - preguntó Gwen

-Así es - dijeron al unisono

-Yo soy Katie

-Y yo soy Sadie

-¿Quien eres tu? - volvieron a decir a la par

-Mi nombre es Gwen - dijo la chica gótica y luego se puso a pensar - "¿por qué Cody aquí sí cambio de nombre y las clones no lo hicieron?" disculpen pero estoy buscando al rey, me podrían decir qué camino agarrar para llegar a donde él

-Claro que si ^^ - dijo Katie

-Pero antes - acompletaba Sadie - queremos...

-Jugar un juego - dijeron las dos

-¿Un juego?

-Sí

-acertijos

-valla ya veo ¬¬

-Una de las dos es daltonica, y su color favorito es el azul, pero no puede reconocerlo - dijo Sadie

-Sin embargo, viste con su color favorito siempre, ¿Cuál de las dos es daltonica? - acompleto Katie

-P...pues - Gwen no lo entendía, ninguna de las dos vestía nada con azul, Sadie llevaba un short negro y una blusa rosa, mientras que Katie llevaba tambien un short negro pero una blusa morada, ambas con sus coletitas con listones negros, entonces Gwen recordó, un daltonico no reconoce los tonos verdes, o los rojos, entonces si la daltonica no distinguia el rojo... el morado lo vería como si fuera azul - La daltonica es Katie

-Valla - se sorprendió Katie

-Lo adivinaste muy rápido

-Ahora ¿me diran que camino tomar? ¬¬ - Gwen ya se impacientaba

-POR ALLÁ - dijeron ambas señalando el camino

-gracias ¬¬ - y se alejó

* * *

Caminó hasta toparse con un jardín, lleno de flores, y una mesa larga para tomar té en donde se encontraban sentadas dos personas, una peli-roja de ojos verdes y un gran sombrero, acompañada de un joven moreno de cabello café y ojos obscuros

-hola, disculpen - hablaba Gwen, a lo que las dos personas voltearon a verla - ¿qué camino sigo para llegar al castillo del rey?

-No lo sé - le respondió la peli-roja - yo jamás voy allá a hablar con él

-¿De qué hablas? - le cuestionó su compañero aburrido - si eres tú la que nunca salía de ese lugar¬¬

-Aahh sí, es cierto - recordó la chica - jejeje lo siento, de todos modos, ya olvide como llegar... por cierto soy la sombrerera loca, ¿tu quien eres?

-Izzy, ¿tu eres él sombrerero loco? - preguntó Gwen luego pensó para si misma - "que pregunta¿quién mejor para ser ese personaje en este mundo?"

-SOMBRERERA - le corrigió la peli-roja - soy mujer ¬¬

-No se sabe su nombre, siempre olvida todo - le dijo el sujeto - por eso es que le dicen así, nadie conoce su nombre, no puede recordar siquiera lo que desayunó ¬¬, por eso es que yo soy su único amigo, por cierto me llamo Noah, mucho gusto

-Yo soy Gwen y busco...

-VEN A CELEBRAR! - le pidió Izzy

-¿Celebrar? ¿celebrar qué?

-Como ya te dije - comenzó a explicar Noah - esta chica olvida todo incluso su cumpleaños, por lo que prefiere festajar todos los días su NO CUMPLEAÑOS, por eso es que estamos celebrando... además... Hoy también es mi NO CUMPLEAÑOS^^

Después de haber leido el libro 'Alicia en el país de las maravillas' Gwen sabía que nunca salía nada bueno de contradecir al sombrerero loco, así que por más que le pareciera ridiculo debía seguirle el juego - ¿y qué hay de tí? - fue la voz de Izzy, le sombrerera loca, la que le hizo reaccionar

-Hoy también es mi no cumpleaños¬¬

-Genial, entonces ven a celebrar^^

-Lo siento - fue la voz de alguien más la que interrumpió el el momento - la chica gótica viene conmigo - Gwen volteo a ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió al ver a Trent, con una armadura montado en su caballo, cuando el peli-negro notó que tenía la atención de la chica estiró su mano y tomó la de Gwen para ayudarla a subir al caballo

-Que pena, hasta luego su majestad y FELIZ NO CUMPLEAÑOS! - dijo la joven parecida a Izzy mientras que Noah solo se despidió con un corto ¡adios!

* * *

-¿Como te llamas? - dijo Gwen una vez que estaban alejados del jardín de la sombrerera loca, montaba el mismo caballo que el joven oji-verde abrazada a él para no caer

-Valla, pense que tu ya lo sabrías, despues de todo parece ser que conoces a muchos aquí - le respondió el caballero - me encontre con Gato y me hablo de tí, parece ser que lo confundises con alguien que conocias, decidí buscarte y te encontre presentandote con la sombrerera y Noah, a quienes parece que también ya conocías

-Bueno... en mi mundo hay un chico parecido a Gato, se llama Cody, y también conozco a una loca parecida a la sombrerera, se llama Izzy, y un chico parecido a Noah llamado... Noah(xD)... - explicó la chica - ¿tú quién eres equí?

-Mi nombre es Trent - dijo mientras detenía su caballo y bajaba, luego ayudó a Gwen y besó el dorso de su mano haciendola sonrojar - yo soy el principe de Wonderland, mi hermano mayor es el rey, Gato me contó que lo buscabas, se llama Chris y te puedo llevar a su castillo

-¿En serio? - preguntó Gwen si poder creerlo

-Así como lo oyes, vamos - le ofreció su mano y le regaló una leve sonrisa, Gwen aceptó y así comenzaron a caminar juntos y tomados de la mano

* * *

Gwen logró visualizar un enorme jardín, ese tenía que ser el jardín del castillo del rey Chris

-Bien, yo llego hasta aquí - la voz de Trent detuvo su caminata

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? - Gwen no entendía por que Trent no quería seguir

-Es que mi hermano...bueno pues... digamos que esta enojado conmigo y me quiere lejos de su castillo - trató de explicar Trent

-Pero ¿no dices qué eres el principe? - le cuestionó Gwen - ¿por qué te prohibe la entrada a TU casa?

-Se nota que no eres de aquí¬¬ cuidate que ese sujeto no es normal

-Bueeeno, eso no debes de decirmelo, ya de por sí Chris es un canalla, y en este lugar nada es normal

-Se que lo conseguiras, pero si por algo no es así, ya sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte... en caso de que no te vuelva a ver - tomó el dorso de la mano de Gwen de nuevo y la besó - esto es un adios, buena suerte - y se alejó del lugar

-Adios Trent - susurró, en su mundo Trent vivía en otra ciudad, se conocieron en el programa y siguieron en contacto despues de este, pero ya no se habían vuelto a ver en persona - gracias - volvió a susurrar y caminó hacía el castillo

* * *

Esos jardines eran enormes, esperaba no volverse a perder como en los de su tía, entonces escuchó ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, se asustó pero esta vez no correría, si corría podría ser descubierta por los gusrdias antes de hablar con el rey y ser condenada a cumplir una sentencia inecesaria, en el piso vio una vara, la recogió y se acercó a los arbustos, al asomarse se encontro con lo que MENOS se esperaba encontrar

-Aaaaahhh - el grito de una mujer

- °-°¿Co...Courtney? ¿Duncan? - Gwen no se lo creía, esos dos se estaban besuqueando a escondidas en ese arbusto

-¿Quién eres? ¿qué rayos haces aquí?- preguntó entre asustada y apenada Courtney pero con un deje de superioridad

-Lo...lo siento mucho chicos - dijo Gwen nerviosa - yo no vi nada, solo busco al rey Chris, debo preg...

-Ahhh solo busca a tu hermano Court - la tranquilizó Duncan - esta por allá - le dijo a Gwen apuntando hacía el castillo que ya se visualizaba - ahora si nos disculpas dejanos solos

-OK chicos - dijo Gwen y se fue

* * *

Después de caminar algunos minutos más se encontró con el ejercito de naipes, los mismos que aparecian en la historia original, nuestra protagonista pensó que eso era un buen inciso, esta cerca del rey, tan cerca que de repente se apareció por detras de Gwen y la asustó

-¡INTRUSO! - gritó el rey - Gwen intentó explicarle pero no la escuchaba - quiero que la encarcelen - al ver que el rey era más terco que el Chris que ella conocía decidió correr, pero dos soldados Naipes la atraparon - llevenla al calabozo

"Esto no puede estar pasando" se decía a si misma Gwen, los naipes se la llevaron cargando hasta un cuarto, no era lo que la chica se esperaba, pero la puerta tenía protecciones al igual que las ventanas, estaba atrapada y el rey no parecia tener la menor intención de escucharla "¿ahora como salgo de este mundo?"

-Valla, te dije que no lo lograrias =^w^= - Una voz llamó su atención desde la ventana, la chica volteo

-Co... digo Gato, ¿que haces ahí?- preguntó Gwen frente a la ventana

-Trent me dijo que recien te había dejado aquí y ya que a él no se le es permitido entrar a estos terrenos me pidió a mi que te cuidara y le dijera si estas en problemas - le explicó el chico-gato - por suerte conseguistes una parte de lo que me dijiste al principio, parece ser que el rey te sacará en la mañana para jucar Croquet, así que descuidas puede que Trent este aquí para sacarte

-Pero se estaría arriesgando mucho ¿no?

-Claro que no, el no le teme a nada, mucho menos a su hermano, dice que necesitaras algo rápido para transportarte y él piensa ayuderte con su caballo

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - su interlocutor asintió - ¿Qué es tan grande como para que el rey exilie del castillo a su propio hermano menor?

-Según el rey, Trent es muy rebelde, ese es todo su argumento, el resto de su familia son mujeres y son las unicas a las que ese enfermo considera dignas para vivir aquí, a sus hermanas, Hether la mayor, Courtney de un año mayor que Trent, Bridgette y la menor que se llama Beth, pero estoy seguro que encuanto la chica cumpla la edad suficiente tambien la corre

-¿Por qué la correría? - preguntó Gwen interesada

-Por que la pobre chica usa frenillos y lentes, según el rey es la desgracia de la familia por que es fea - explicó Gato de brazos cruzados - y la única chica fuera de la familia que tiene la dicha de vivir en el castillo real es Lindsay, la 'mejor amiga' de heather - dijo encomillando con los dedos al aire - pero ese sujeto la quiere como algo más que amiga de su hermana ¿entiendes? y Lindsay lo sabe, pero aún así sigue en este lugar

-Ahora veo, creo que será mejor que duerma, supongo que mañana será un largo día - le dijo al gato y se despidió de él

* * *

Era de mañana ya, los rayos del sol la despertaron, segundos despues de estar despierta unos escandalosos guardias llegaron por ella, en efecto, la llevaban por peticion del rey a jugar croquet, ahora sí que Gwen tenía problemas, ¿qué haría?

-Bienvenida extraña

-Señor rey yo... - intentó hablar Gwen

-Silencio, no es hora de hablar - un sujeto rubio, que Gwen identificó como Geff, el fiestero de Isla del Drama, se acercó para entregarle lo que parecía ser un flamingo al rey y otro a Gwen - estos serán los palos para jugar al Croquet

Chris se puso en posición, se preparó para su tiro y golpeó la pelota, obtuvo una buena puntuación a lo que todos los presentes aplaudieron, ahora era el turno de Gwen, la chica tragó saliva, ¿qué haría ahora? ni siquiera sabía como jugarlo; se puso en posición como lo hizo el rey, y pegó a la pelota, no supo como pero al obtener las miradas frías de todos los guardias y la enojada del rey supo que había tenido una puntuación más alta, las hermanas y sus acompañantes la veían con miedo - ¿Que tal lo hize? - preguntó como si nada fingiendo no saber del enojo del rey

- ¡CORTENLE LA CABEZA! - gritó el rey

-¡ESPERE! - Gwen estaba desesperada - yo no... - se calló, sabía que con sus disculpas no haría nada - Ooh ¡mire eso su majestad una estatua suya a gran escala!

El rey Chris volteo emocionado al igual que sus guardias, se desilucionó al no encontrarse con lo dicho - no hay na... - se calló pues al voltearse ya no vieron a la chica Gótica - ¡SE FUE! ¡TRAIGANME SU CABEZA!¡QUIERO SU CABEZA!

* * *

Corría a toda velocidad, hasta que un caballo se cruzó por su camino - ¿te llevo? - preguntó una voz bastante conocida para ella

- ¡TRENT! - estaba emocionada, aceptó la invitación y subió al caballo

- ¿A dónde?

- No lo sé ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

- No he escuchado de ninguna otra persona que halla llegado aquí desde otro mundo, pero tal vez si regresas al lugar en donde despertaste...

-Tal vez ¿crees que valga la pena?

-No se pierde nada por intentar ¿o si? - y con esto galoparon hasta la puerta por la que entró, pero a mitad del camino el caballo se hirió una de sus patas y tuvieron que bajarse de ahí - Creo que debemos seguir a pie, al menos ya los perdimos

- Si, supongo, vamos

* * *

Caminaban tranquilamente hasta que se encontraron con un conejo en su camino, Gwen se sorprendio al escucharlo hablar 'ya es tarde, mi amo' esa era la misma voz que había escuchado a un principio - Ooh, eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó el conejito

- O.O ¿acaso me conoces? - preguntó Gwen

- Nos encontramos allá arriba ¿recuardas?

- Entonces tu eras el conejito que gritaba 'ya es tarde?

- Lo siento es que, trabajo para el castillo real, y se me hacía realmente tarde, no quería perder mi cabeza - le respondió el roedor - y se me hace tarde para regresar a mi casa, mi amo se preguntara en dónde estoy si no llego antes de que regrese él a su casa, vamos sigueme yo te guío - y empezo a correr

-Siguelo Gwen - dijo Trent - nos veremos después - y sin pleno aviso le da un beso en los labios que al romperse, como es normal, salió corriendo - espero que llegues sana y salva a tu casa - le gritó a lo lejos

Gwen sonrio - ¡QUE ESTES BIEN TRENT! NOS VEMOS - y tras despedirse salio corriendo tras el conejo

Por más que corrió no lo alcanzó, ¿cómo podía ser más rapido un conejo que ella?, de repente sintió como el suelo bajo sus pies volvia a desaparecer y cayó, perdiendo la consiencia

* * *

Despertó recostada en un tronco, parpadeó un par de veces, ¿qué había sido eso? ¿un simple sueño?, lo había sentido tan real... y ese beso con Trent, se tocó los labios con los dedos al recordarlo, al parecer nada ocurrio realmente, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la casa de su tía

Ya era tarde, había dormido mucho tiempo, entró a la casa de su tía y la vio sentada en la sala - ¡QUERIDA! ¡¿En dónde te habías metido hija?

- Fui a dar una caminata tía, pero me quede dormida y se me hizó tarde, descuida que estoy bien - la tranquilizó Gwen

Su tía sonrio - esta bien, vamos a cenar, te he estado esperando

-Vamos pues

Ambas se fueron a cenar, Gwen no olvidaba su sueño, en parte ese sueño la hizo ansiar el momento de reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros campistas, sobre todo con Trent, y con esta idea se fue a dormir esperando no tener otro sueño como ese

* * *

_n.a_¿Qué opinana?

espero que les gustara, ya saben, comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, inclusos pastelazos, todo es recivido en sus reviews

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
